I've Got Dreams to Remember
by Beebbop
Summary: In compilation with DH. Ron misses his chance when Hermione marries somebody else, but can he save her from a man intent on getting revenge and regain her love.
1. I've Got Dreams to Remember

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I've Got Dreams to Remember**

Ron could feel his heart breaking, he felt like crying.

It was December, a cold night and Hogwarts was packed with people. The Ministry had decided to hold a Christmas ball at the school to lift the nations' spirits. Ron and Harry had arrived over an hour ago, when Harry immediately disappeared to find Ginny. Ron had milled around for a bit before spotting Hermione over by the punch table. At the sight of her, his insides squirmed like a bowl of snakes. He stopped and watched as she stood nervously by the table.

'Go and talk to her, son.' Mr Weasley said as he passed. Ron smiled to himself and made his way over to Hermione.

'Hey,' he said, filling up his glass.

'Hi, I didn't see you there, how are you?' Hermione replied.

'I'm good, thanks. Everything's going well at training and I'm, I'm fine.' Ron said. He leant against the table before adding, 'what's it like back at Hogwarts?'

'It's okay, quiet without you and Harry, but okay.'

'Yeah, but you wanted to finish your education.' Ron chuckled.

'Ron, you know me. Education is important to me and my parents.' Hermione replied, rather angrily.

'Hermione,' Ron said, turning towards her, 'every department in the Ministry was offering you top jobs.'

'Yes, but I wanted to get a job off the back of my own achievements.'

'Oh, and helping Harry in defeating the darkest wizard of the century wasn't an achievement?' Ron replied, sarcastically.

'Most of that was luck, you know that, Ron.'

'Not all of it was luck, you're an amazing witch,' Ron said, grinning at her.

'Ron, I'm not starting this again. I came back to Hogwarts because I wanted to, end of!' Hermione said, putting her glass down and staring at Ron, hands on hips.

'Okay, what you wanted, I get it. Stop getting all uptight, Merlin!' Ron muttered, taking a sip of punch.

'Argh, this is why you annoy me, see you around, Ron.' Hermione took her glass up and flounced off. Ron watched her go with a twinge of regret. When she was out of view, Harry appeared at his side.

'Had another argument?' He said, sighing almost automatically.

'Yeah, I don't know what it is. Lately, whenever we talk we fall out. I just, I just don't get it,' Ron said.

'When was the last time you had a conversation with her without falling out?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' Ron paused for a second, 'the night of the battle?'

'That long?' Harry asked. Ron nodded. 'Can I ask you something, Ron?'

'Yeah,' replied Ron, sadly.

'After your, er, kiss, you know, in the room of requirement?' Harry said, looking at his shoes.

'Yeah?' Ron asked, looking confused.

'Did you, er, did you-'

'Spit it out, Harry!'

'Fine,' Harry turned and looked at Ron, 'did you do anything about it?'

'What do you mean?' Ron said. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

'After your kiss with Hermione, did you act on it? Did you talk to her about it, did you ever kiss her again?' Harry asked.

'Er…no,' Ron replied.

'Why not?' Harry yelled. Several people around them stopped to look and Harry lowered his voice, 'why not?' Ron, you never get it, do you? You get so close and then mess it up. You really irritate me sometime, y'know?'

'What is it with people having a go at me tonight?' Ron said, defensively.

'Listen, Ron,' Harry said, running a hand through his hair. 'Don't you realise how much you wanted to be with her and when she gives you that chance, you blow it!' Ron stopped drinking and stared blankly ahead before Harry started waving his hands in front of Ron's face.

'Ron, er, Ron!' Harry said.

'You're right,' Ron looked at Harry as though he was seeing him for the first time. 'I'm a complete idiot. All this time she's probably been waiting for me to make the next move.'

'You think!' Harry replied in mock surprise.

'Yeah, I mean, what have I been up to these last few months? Nothing, absolutely nothing.' Ron took a gulp of punch and some trickled down his chin and onto his shirt.

'So,' Harry said, 'what are you gonna do?'

'I'm going to talk to her,' Ron replied, standing up suddenly and adjusting his jacket.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I'm going to talk to her, I'm going to talk to Hermione, wish me luck.' Ron said, walking away.

'Good luck, Ron.' Harry smiled as he watched Ron stroll away. Ron made his way through the crowd, glancing left and right looking for Hermione. He passed George and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Have you seen Hermione?' Ron asked.

'Hermione,' George replied looking around. 'Er, she over there, kissing that-, that guy.' Ron spun quickly on the spot and suddenly he felt as though the world was closing up on him. Hermione was locked in a tight embrace with a tall, dark stranger.

'W-w-what?' Ron stuttered.

'Sorry, mate,' George placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'What?' Ron repeated, his mouth open. Harry wandered over to them, smiling.

'Did you talk to her, oh!' Harry said, following their gaze. 'Sorry, Ron.' The three of them watched as Hermione surfaced.

'Who is he?' Ron asked, hoarsely.

'He's Edward Devine.' Harry said, hands in pockets.

'Who the hell is Edward Devine?' Ron asked as Hermione played with Edward's jacket buttons.

'He works over in Africa, a researcher or something like that.'

'Researcher, pfft!' Ron scoffed, 'Hermione can do loads better than a researcher.'

'Harry!' Hermione spotted them and hand in hand with Edward, she skipped towards them.

'Oh great, here comes precious Eddie.' Ron said, sarcastically.

'Good luck, guys,' George smirked before slinking off.

'Harry, I want you to meet Edward.' Hermione said.

'I think we've met,' Harry said, shaking Edward's hand.'

'Hi,' Edward said, before offering his hand to Ron and adding, 'you must be Ronald Weasley.' Ron shook his hand, keeping his eyes averted from Hermione's. 'So, finally, I meet the golden trio.' He grinned at them and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. 'We'll definitely be seeing more of one another now.' Hermione smiled as he kissed her. Ron suddenly became interested in his fingernails.

'Hopefully, yeah!' Harry said, raising his eyebrows at them.

'Well, we'll see you around. Come on, Hermione.' He waved at them and wheeled her away.

'I don't like him,' Ron said, the minute they were out of earshot.

'Of course you don't. He just stole the girl you love.' Harry replied. The two lapsed into silence. On thinking of how to comfort the other and the other wondering what he had just lost.

_**(Hope you liked it, I'll get the next chapter up soon and I would love it if you tell me what you think. Thanks, Beebbop)**_


	2. You Left all The Water Running

**CHAPTER TWO**

**You Left all the Water Running**

Christmas had come and gone, New Year had come and gone, but Edward Devine hadn't. After the ball, Hermione had left with him and ever since she appeared to be under his spell and Ron hated it. It was the Easter holidays and Ron was sat with Ginny and Harry in the Burrow's kitchen.

'So, we're going back to Hogwarts next week and I need to go to Diagon Alley.' Ginny said over her tea and toast.

'Why can't you go with Hermione,' Ron asked. Harry and Ginny shot a furtive look at each other.

'She, er, she's got plans with Eddie.' Harry said, avoiding Ron's gaze.

'Eddie, who's Eddie?' Ron stammered, dropping beans down his shirt.

'Don't be thick, Ron. Edward Devine.' Ginny said, throwing a tea towel at him.

'Since when did you call him Eddie?'

'Since Hermione introduced us,' Ginny said, 'he's really nice and so funny.' She laughed.

'Funny?' Ron said, exasperated. 'He's funny. No he's not, he's an idiot. There's just something about him that I don't like.'

'Ron, he's fine!' Ginny said.

'Who's fine?' Hermione asked, as she entered the room.

'Hermione!' Harry exclaimed, 'we were just talking about, er, Edward.'

'He's great, isn't he?' Hermione replied, pouring herself some orange juice and sitting down.

'Yeah, great,' Ron said, rolling his eyes at Harry.

'Actually, I've got something to tell you,' Hermione said with a look of excitement.

'What?' Ginny asked, leaning forward.

'Last night, on my date with Eddie, he asked me something.' Hermione gushed.

'What?' Ginny repeated, her voice rising with anticipation.

'He asked me… to marry him?' Hermione shrieked.

'WHAT?' Ron shouted as Harry and Ginny's mouths gaped open.

'He asked me to marry him,' Hermione repeated, flashing a grin at him, 'and I said yes.'

'YOU SAID YES!' Ron spluttered, spraying bits of toast over the table.

'Hermione!' Ginny gasped, 'you said yes? What about Hogwarts?'

'Don't worry, I'm going to take my exams and then get married,' Hermione said.

'Wh-, why do you wanna get married?' Ron asked, running a shaking hand through his hair, 'I mean, you're only nineteen, what's the rush?'

'I'm not rushing, Ron,' Hermione said, 'I think, well, I know, I love him.'

'Pfft!' Ron spat, 'he's brainwashed you!' Hermione stood up suddenly and threw Ron a dark look.

'Just because you haven't grown up, doesn't mean I haven't.' Hermione said coldly.

'I'm not saying that, Hermione,' Ron replied, standing up too and moving towards her. 'He just seems creepy and you've only been with him a few months. You just deserve someone better. You know?' Ron scratched his head nervously.

'I don't care what you say, Ron,' Hermione replied, 'anyway, I like him and that's all that matters.'

'You're not being serious,' Ron said, his voice rising angrily.

'Yes, I am,' Hermione said, crossing her arms. 'This has nothing to do with you and it never will.'

'We're going!' Ginny said quickly and grabbing Harry's hand they fled the room.

'But, Hermione…' Ron said, taking hold of her hands, 'I thought, you know, I thought we had something?'

'Well, we didn't!'

'But-'

'Hermione!' Eddie called from the hallway.

'Eddie!' Hermione exclaimed, jumping away from Ron and checking her watch, 'you're early.'

'Yeah, I know.' Eddie replied, entering the kitchen and giving Hermione a kiss. 'Hiya, Ron.'

'Hi,' Ron replied, slumping back into his seat and stabbing moodily at his breakfast.

'So, what we doing today, fiancé?' Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

'Well,' Eddie replied, 'I thought we could take a trip to Cornwall and take a trip on my boat.'

'That sounds nice,' Hermione said, while Ron pulled faces behind their backs.

'I'll just get my bag. I won't be a second,' Hermione took off up the stairs and Eddie sat down.

'So,' Ron said, 'heard you and Hermione are engaged, congratulations.'

'Thanks, I'm thrilled,' Eddie said, grinning at Ron, 'I've dreamt of this for years.'

'But, you only met Hermione in December?' Ron asked, looking puzzled.

'Oh,' Eddie said, looking around, 'it was just a, a figure of speech.' There was the sound of footsteps from overhead and Hermione came bounding into the kitchen.

'Ready,' she said. Eddie got to his feet and waved at Ron.

'See you around, Ron,' He said, leaving the kitchen.

'Yeah, er, bye Ron.' Hermione said, following Eddie.

'Bye, have a nice day,' Ron muttered.

It was Monday morning and Ron was sat in his office reading a report when Eddie stepped in.

'Hey, Ron,' Eddie said, sitting down opposite Ron.

'Er, hey,' Ron replied, looking confused, 'what you doing here?'

'Just thought I'd pop in and see you,' Eddie shrugged, rocking back lazily on his seat and putting his feet on Ron's desk. Ron stared at him blankly.

'Right, well good,' he replied.

'And,' Eddie said, 'to ask you about your relationship with Hermione.'

'What about it?' Ron asked, curiously.

'I just heard that you two were close,' Eddie said, taking his feet off the desk.

'Yeah, well not anymore.'

'Good,' Eddie leant forward threateningly, 'and it better stay that way.'

'I don't know what you're talking about?' Ron said. Up close, Ron noticed the many scars lining Eddie's face.

'I mean, she's mine now, so stay away from her. Do you hear me, Weasley?' Eddie sneered.

'Are you threatening me?' Ron said coldly, standing up.

'You know what,' Eddie replied, standing up too and towering over Ron, 'I think I am. Nice talking to you, Weasley.' Ron watched as Eddie smiled darkly at Ron before strolling calmly out of the office. Ron stared at the door for what felt like an hour before shaking his head and getting back to work.

That night, Hermione was sat alone in the living room when Ron entered.

'Hi,' Ron said, sitting down on the coffee table opposite her.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Hermione replied, closing her book.

'Okay, don't jump down by throat,' Ron said, then taking a deep breath he added hurriedly, 'don't marry Eddie!'

'What?' Hermione said in surprise.

'Don't marry Eddie,' Ron repeated.

'Oh, so tell me why, what is it this time?' Hermione asked, sarcastically.

'He threatened me,' Ron said.

'He threatened you?' Hermione laughed.

'I'm not lying, Eddie threatened me.' Ron started, before Hermione cut him off.

'Ron,' Hermione said, 'I've told you before, I'm marrying Eddie and that's that!'

'But, Hermione.'

'But, nothing. It's over, Ron. I'm sorry but I got tired of waiting and I really think Eddie is the one.' Hermione gave him a sad smile, got up and left the room. Ron stayed there and looked at his hands. As he watched, a stray tear leaked from his eye and slid slowly down his face before he wiped it away with a shaking hand.

_**So, that was the second chapter, please tell me what you thought!**_

_**(DISCLAIMER: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and the titles of the chapter belong to Otis Redding.)**_


	3. Sitting on the Dock of the Bay

**(DISCLAIMER: Chapter titles belong to Otis Redding and STAX records. Characters belong to J.K Rowling.)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Sitting on the Dock of the Bay**

The weeks passed in a blur and gathered pace as Hermione's wedding drew nearer. Ron threw himself into his work in order to escape the wedding preparations that were filling the Burrow. Hermione had finished her exams a few weeks before and, to Ron's dismay, Mrs Weasley had insisted she use the Burrow as the venue for the wedding. Every time Ron woke up the first things he saw were wedding invitations, cakes, dresses and other wedding essentials. It drove him crazy and he couldn't escape it. Every time he came home from work, Eddie and Hermione were engaged in plans and every time he them, Eddie would flash him a smile and treat him as though they were friends.

Tonight was no different. He opened the kitchen door and walked in only to be bombarded by questions. The kitchen was packed, in the far corner Ginny and Luna were parading around in their bridesmaid dresses, Mrs Weasley was discussing food with Eddie while Hermione was rushing left and right like a headless chicken.

'Ron, come and help me, please,' Hermione cried, beckoning him over. Ron stuttered before following her to the kitchen table. 'Could you seal all these invitations for me, I really need to get them sent out.'

'Yeah, sure,' Ron replied, he glanced nervously over his shoulder at Eddie. Eddie glared at him coldly. The night passed as Ron sat licking and sealing the envelopes. Towards the end of the night Ron came across an invitations addressed to him. At the end of the invitation Hermione had left a personal message, it read:

_P.S I know we've had our differences lately but it would mean a lot to me if you came._

Ron smiled sadly at the invitation before tucking it safely into his breast pocket. Before long, darkness had encircled the crooked house and many of the inhabitants had already retired to their beds leaving Ron, Hermione and Eddie in the kitchen. The latter was currently kissing Hermione as she bade him goodnight.

'Goodnight, baby,' Eddie said, kissing her once more before she bounded off upstairs. When she went, Eddie stood still for a moment staring at the spot where Hermione had disappeared. Ron got up, picked up his coat and headed for the stairs.

'Oi, Weasley,' Eddie barked, Ron stopped and turned to face him.

'What do you want now?' Ron replied, sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'Don't you remember what I told you?' Eddie whispered, gruffly.

'Yeah, I remember, but you don't tell me who I can and can't see,' Ron said, advancing on Eddie.

'You're right,' Eddie said, with a hollow laugh. 'I just tell you that you can't see Hermione. She mine now, Weasley, get used to it.'

'Well, guess what,' Ron replied, 'I'm not going to get used to it.'

'You will, and I know that was a wedding invitation you put in your pocket before.'

'Well, aren't you sharp,' Ron said, cockily.

'Enough of the wit, Weasley. You listen to me and listen good,' Eddie said, pointing at him angrily. 'Do not come to my wedding!'

'What?'

'Do not come to my wedding, because if you do I won't just hurt you but I'll take Hermione far, far away, from everyone.' Ron gaped as Eddie threw him one, last dark look before apparating out of the kitchen.

After a long night spent going over and over the events of the night in his mind, Ron woke up and made his way downstairs. On his way downs he bumped into Hermione who stopped him.

'Hey, Ron?' Hermione said.

'Yeah?' Ron replied.

'Er, thanks for helping out last night,' she said, smiling at him affectionately.

'No problem,' Ron replied, returning her smile sadly and turning away.

'So,' Hermione said, Ron stopped and turned back towards her, 'are you going to come to the wedding?' Ron sighed and dropped his head.

'I can't Hermione.'

'You can't,' Hermione replied, her eyes wide, 'why not?'

'I've already told you, but you said I was lying,' Ron's voice started to rise and he climbed back up the stairs so that he was level with Hermione. 'Please, listen to me, Hermione. Don't marry Eddie, he's evil and I don't want you to get hurt. Just leave him, Hermione!'

'Why do you turn every conversation we have into an argument,' Hermione shrieked.

'I don't, I'm telling you the truth and you never listen, you never have listened,' Ron shouted,

'Fine,' Hermione crossed her arms defiantly, 'don't come to my wedding, it doesn't bother me.' She yelled at him, storming off up the stairs.

'Fine, well it's a good job I'm not going then, isn't it?' He shouted after her, shaking his head. He sighed and carried on downstairs to the kitchen where Harry was sat eating his breakfast.

'Had an argument again?' Harry said, not looking up from his plate.

'Yeah,' Ron replied, sliding into a seat wearily. 'She got angry because I said I wasn't going to go to her wedding.'

'Why not?'

'Because Eddie threatened me,' Ron said.

'He what?' Harry shouted, Ron hushed him quickly, 'why go you want me to be quiet?'

'Because, if Hermione won't believe me, I don't want everyone else knowing,' Ron replied, pouring milk onto his cereal.

'So, Eddie's threatening you, you won't go the wedding and Hermione won't believe a word you say?' Harry asked, perplexed.

'Pretty much, 'I mean he's evil, Harry. I don't want Hermione marrying some twisted idiot.' Ron said.

'You don't want her marrying anyone, really?'

'What?'

'Oh, come on, Ron. You've liked her for years.' Harry said.

'That isn't the reason, he's a complete nutter.'

'Who's a complete nutter?' Eddie asked, strolling calmly into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Ron and Harry exchanged a quick look before Harry replied, 'Gilderoy Lockhart, he's completely lost his mind, an absolute nutter.'

'Oh, I know what you mean, only met him once but it was enough to last a lifetime. By the way, I've got two free tickets to a Chudley Cannons match tonight, do you two wanna come?'

'Er,' Harry stammered looking at Ron nervously, 'sure why not, Ron?'

'No, I'm fine thanks,' Ron replied.

'Just us two then, you can ask Ginny, she'll probably come,' Eddie said, opening the _Daily Prophet_.

'So, Eddie, are you all ready for the big day?' Harry asked, breaking the silence.

'Oh yeah, I can't wait, you know what I mean. I love her so much. I've got to be luckiest guy on the planet,' Eddie grinning, his face lighting up.

'What you doing today?' Ron asked, eating his breakfast.

'Well, the wedding's next week so me and Hermione thought we'd take a break from the wedding preparations. We're going out for lunch. Do you know where she is?'

'She's upstairs getting ready,' Harry said, 'oh wait, I think I hear her now, here she is.' They turned to watch as Hermione entered the kitchen.

'Hi hubby to be,' she said, kissing Eddie passionately while Ron rolled his eyes.

'You ready to go?' Eddie asked Hermione, standing up.

'Yeah,' she picked up er bag and headed for door, 'see you later.'

'Bye,' Harry and Ron called.

'Yeah, have a good day,' Eddie said, following Hermione. After they had left Harry turned to Ron.

'Listen, mate,' Harry said, 'I believe that Eddie threatened you but I don't think he's evil.'

'What?' Ron yelled in disbelief.

'I think he's jealous.'

'You think he's jealous?' Ron replied, looking confused.

'Yeah,' Harry leaned forwards, 'he obviously really likes Hermione and he knows about your past relationship, he probably just wants to make sure he keeps her.' Harry shrugged and got up from the table. 'Right, I'm off to get dressed.' Ron gaped as Harry made his way up the stairs.

Later that day Ron was stood in an empty flat in Liverpool with an old wizard.

'And this is the bathroom, complete with self-flushing toilet and a mirror that tells you how you look in the morning,' the old wizard said.

'Sounds great,' Ron replied, 'I really like it, when can I move in?'

'Next week, we just have to fill in some forms. Luckily for you we had only one other offer on this place and they withdrew it yesterday.'

'So it's mine?' Ron asked in disbelief.

'If you want it?' The old man smiled at him.

'Definitely, thanks.' Ron said, shaking the man's hand.

'When are you moving in, dear?' Mrs Weasley asked, over dinner that evening.

'On Friday,' Ron replied, shovelling roast potatoes into his mouth.

'But that's Hermione's wedding day,' Mrs Weasley replied, her eyebrows raised. Both Hermione and Eddie looked up from their dinners.

'Yeah,' Ron gulped and averted his eyes from his mothers. 'I'm not going the wedding.'

'Why not?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'It's alright, Mrs Weasley,' Eddie interrupted, 'Ron has explained it to us and we're fine with it, honestly.'

'Well, I suppose, if you're both fine with it.' Mrs Weasley replied, looking confused.

'Really, Mrs Weasley, its fine,' Hermione added, she smiled sadly at Ron who smiled awkwardly back before returning to his meal.

The days leading up to Friday flew by. While Ron was busy packing up his things, Hermione, Eddie and the rest of the Weasley family threw themselves into the last minute wedding preparations. Friday dawned and the Burrow was ablaze with activity. Eddie, in order not to see Hermione before the wedding, was at his friend's house getting ready while Hermione was currently dressing in Ginny's room. As Ron was on his way downstairs he passed Ginny.

'Ginny,' he asked, 'is Hermione, you know, ready?'

'She's got her dress on if that's what you're asking, go and see her, she's on her own.' Ginny replied, patting him on the back and turning away. Ron descended the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Hermione called, Ron entered. Hermione was stood in her white dress looking in the mirror at the end of the room.

'Wow,' Ron murmured, Hermione smiled as she turned to face him, 'you look beautiful.'

'Thanks,' Hermione replied, blushing, 'you don't look too bad yourself.' Ron laughed. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Ron wrung his hands nervously, 'I just wanted to say that I hope you have a great day and to wish you a happy marriage.'

'Well, thanks Ron,' Hermione replied, stepping towards him and enveloping him in a hug. Ron hugged her clumsily back.

'I'm going to have to go,' Ron said as they broke apart, 'I'll talk to you soon.'

'See you, Ron. Hope the flat's nice.' Ron left the room and closed the door gently behind him. He sighed and leant wearily against the wall. 'Just a pity you're marrying the wrong person,' he whispered before shaking his head and heading off downstairs.

_**So, there's chapter three. Sorry for the wait but I would love to know what you thought.**_


	4. Pain in my Heart

**(DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K ROWLING, chapter titles belong to Otis Redding)**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Pain In My Heart**

Ron had moved in and he was settling in well. Both Harry and Ginny had visited him and he was really enjoying his life. Just one thing was missing, Hermione. Her wedding, unfortunately for Ron, had gone without a hitch and she was currently on her honeymoon in Egypt with her new husband. The Weasleys hadn't stopped talking about it and it was driving Ron crazy.

'Hermione looked beautiful,' Mrs Weasley gushed over family dinner on Sunday.

'She was,' Bill agreed, 'and it was a beautiful ceremony.'

'Almost ez good as ours,' Fleur added, stroking Bill's neck. Ginny smirked at Harry who winked back.

'She looked beautiful at your wedding too,' Ron muttered, everybody looked up from their plates to stare at him. He gulped, 'err, I mean, she looked nice, you know?' George patted him comfortingly on the back before changing the conversation.

'When are the happy couple back?'

'Tomorrow,' Mr Weasley replied, 'they've bought a house in Manchester.'

'He's a lovely man,' Mrs Weasley added, waving her wand and levitating the empty plates into the sink. Ron and Harry exchanged a dark look, before Bill and Fleur got to their feet.

'We're off now,' Bill said, picking up his coat, 'we need to pick up Victoire.' Bill waved to them, kissed his mother and left with Fleur. Before long the kitchen was almost empty. Ron got wearily to his feet and bade goodnight to his parents.

'Are you alright, dear?' Mrs Weasley asked him, gently.

'Yeah,' he replied, smiling at her, 'I really am.'

'Are you sure?' Mrs Weasley said, taking his hands, 'is it Hermione?'

'Honestly, mum. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll find someone,' he laughed before apparating out of the kitchen.

More than a week later Ron was out in Liverpool, he was meeting Harry and Ginny for drinks. He was walking through the main street when he spotted Hermione and Eddie walking hurriedly past.

'Hermione,' he shouted, waving his arms in the air to grab her attention. They turned around, saw him and waved half-heartedly back, before turning back around and walking off. 'Oi, wait,' he yelled, running after them. He caught up with them, 'hey, it's me!'

'Hi, Ron,' Eddie said, shaking his hand a little hard.

'How was the honeymoon good?'

'It was great,' Eddie replied. Ron couldn't see Hermione as she seemed to be hiding behind her new husband.

'How are you, Hermione? Ron asked, peering around Eddie. He almost gasped in shock when he saw her. A huge bruise was shining on her cheek and her left eye was all red. 'Hermione, w-what's wrong, I mean, w-what's happened to you?'

'Nothing-,' Hermione replied, before Eddie interrupted her.

'She fell,' he laughed, but Ron realised that the laugh didn't quite meet his cold eyes. 'It happened while we were on our honeymoon.'

'But, have you seen a healer, some of those cuts look nasty,' Ron asked Hermione, but once again, Eddie answered for her.

'I don't think we need to, they don't look too bad,' he brought his hand up to Hermione's face and she flinched. Eddie laughed before gently stroking her face. 'She still looks beautiful and now she is mine.' He smiled at her then turned to face Ron. Hermione briefly smiled back at him before her face fell into unfamiliar lines of misery. Ron was confused.

'Heard you've bought a place up in Manchester?' Ron asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and watching Hermione curiously over Eddie's shoulder. Last time he saw her she was full of life, now she looked downbeat and almost ill, something wasn't adding up.

'Yeah, it's a nice place,' Eddie said, 'just buying some accessories for it, brighten it up a little.'

'Yeah,' Ron replied, not really paying attention. Hermione appeared to be shying away from Eddie and she was hugging herself tightly.

'Well, we better get going, stuff to do,' Eddie said, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders, 'we'll see you around.'

'Yeah,' Ron said, 'see you. Bye, Hermione,' he added. Hermione looked at him sadly and waved before Eddie wheeled her away down the street. Ron stood there for a moment, watching them as they rounded a corner out of sight. Shaking his head, he set off for the pub.

'Hey, mate,' Harry called him over as Ron entered the pub. Ron made his way over to them and sat down.

'You're late, where've you been?' Ginny asked, handing him a drink.

'I met Hermione and Eddie,' Ron said.

'How are they, did they enjoy their honeymoon-,' Ginny asked, but Ron interrupted her.

'Hermione was covered in cuts and bruises.'

'Where from?' Ginny asked, looking shocked.

'Eddie said she fell over,' Ron replied darkly, 'but I think he's lying.'

'Not this again,' Harry sighed.

'What, not again?' asked Ginny, confused.

'He thinks Eddie is evil,' Harry scoffed.

'Listen, Harry,' Ron said, angrily, 'you didn't see them. Hermione looked miserable and she seemed scared. She kept flinching and you would never get cuts and bruises like she had, from a fall.' Harry and Ginny didn't reply but sat there in shocked silence. 'Believe me, he's hurting her.'

'You can't make accusations like that-,' Harry started.

'I can,' Ron said, heatedly, 'I'm going to get something done about this, nobody will hurt her unless they want me on their case.'

'What are you gonna do, Ron?' Ginny asked.

'I'm going to look into this Eddie character, he just doesn't seem right and I'm going to see Hermione. I'll get her to tell me the truth.' Ron replied, swigging his drink abruptly.

The next day found Ron outside Hermione's new house in Manchester. It was quite a small house by the standards Ron had in his head. He strode up the path and rapped hard on the front door. While he was waiting he noticed that all of the curtains were drawn and stained. _That's not Hermione,_ he thought darkly. After a few minutes the door opened slightly and peered around the frame.

'Ron,' Hermione whispered hoarsely, 'what are you doing here?'

'I've come to see you,' Ron replied, his voice soft and tender.

'You can't come in,' Hermione said, abruptly.

'Why not, is Eddie in?' Ron said, surprised by her behaviour.

'No, he's out all day,' she said, Ron could only see her eyes.

'Is it your injuries, they don't bother me,' Ron smiled kindly at her, 'I've seen you worse, remember?' He leaned against the frame of the door, 'you'll always look beautiful to me. Come on, Hermione, just let me in. I want to talk to you.' Hermione looked at him for a moment before opening the door and letting him in. She led him down a dark, dinghy corridor and into a small, cramped living room. Inside, the wallpaper was falling off and the carpet was dirty and rugged. There was an assortment of shabby armchairs and the room was lit by a single broken light.

'Do you want some tea?' Hermione asked, her back turned.

'Yes please,' Ron replied, taking a seat. Hermione busied herself in the kitchen making tea while Ron sat in silence. After a moment, Hermione returned with two cups of tea.

'Thanks,' Ron said, taking the cup from her shaking hands. She gave him a small smile and perched on a chair opposite him. Now that he had a proper look at her, Ron realised that her face was covered in fresh cuts and bruises.

'Hermione,' Ron gasped, 'your face, those cuts weren't there yesterday.' Hermione's hand shot to her face as though trying to cover the scars.

'I'm j-just clumsy,' Hermione muttered.

'Don't lie to me, Hermione!' Ron shouted, slamming his cup down on the coffee table. 'I know you, you're not a clumsy person and you're not weak either,' Hermione burst into tears as Ron stood up, his temper rising. 'I mean c'mon Hermione, tell me what's really going on here,' he lowered his voice and crouched down beside her, 'can't you trust me?' Hermione sniffed and wiped away her tears. She looked at him sadly.

'I'm sorry, Ron,' Hermione gulped, as Ron gently took her hand. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be,' Ron replied, stroking her hand, 'I just wanna know what happened to you?'

'I c-can't,' Hermione wept, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

'Trust me, Hermione,' Ron said gently, 'is it Eddie?'

'Y-yeah, a little bit,' Hermione replied, shying away from him looking a little frightened.

'What do you mean,' Ron asked, 'a little bit?'

'He's, err, a little domineering,' Hermione said quietly.

'In what way,' Ron said, tentatively. 'Does he hit you?' He watched Hermione intently as she stared at her shaking hands. 'Hermione?' Ron prompted her. Hermione brought her eyes slowly up to his and nodded.

'That bastard!' Ron shouted, jumping angrily to his feet. He paced the room; he couldn't believe that his worst fears had come true.

'But Ron, please,' Hermione please, 'don't say or do anything.'

'Why?' Ron asked, staring at her.

'B-because he's threatened me and I d-don't want you involved in my troubles.' Hermione cried. Ron rushed to her side and hugged her while she cried into his chest. 'I'm scared Ron, but p-please, just leave it.'

'I can't leave you like this, I've got to do something,' Ron replied, rubbing her back.

'If he knows that I told you, he'll take me far away, he's threatened to k-kill me,' Hermione gasped, breaking down. Ron took her gently by the shoulders and looked at her.

'Listen to me, Hermione,' he said, 'I will not let him get away with this. I'm going to contact the office and get this sorted.'

'But, Ron,' Hermione started.

'Just promise me you won't tell him?' Ron asked her, Hermione nodded. 'You're too good to be treated this way.' He gave her one last hug before getting to his feet. She stood up and Ron kissed her on the forehead. 'Just stay strong, Hermione, I hate seeing you like this.'

'It's all my fault; I should have listened to you.' Hermione replied, looking down at her feet in shame.

'That's all in the past, just forget about it and sort this out.' Ron said, Hermione smiled sadly at him as he left.

**(And there's chapter four, again sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it?)**


	5. Respect

**(DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to J.K Rowling and chapter titles belong to Otis Redding and STAX records.)**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Respect**

Later that evening Ron had collected a group of Aurors and was back outside Hermione's house.

'Now, we've got no time to waste,' Ron whispered, 'Dawkins, do you have all the paperwork?'

'Yes, it's all here,' Dawkins replied.

'Good, now let's get that idiot,' Ron said, he pointed his wand at the door and with a flash of red light, it crashed to the floor. There was a scream and Ron and the remaining Aurors hurtled over the threshold. They ran into the living room where Hermione was cowering against the wall. Eddie was towering over her with a fistful of her hair in his hand and his wand pointing at her temple.

'So, here comes Weasley to the rescue,' Eddie sneered, 'you're a bit late or have you just come to watch your geeky friend die.'

'Put down the wand, Eddie,' Ron said, his heart in his mouth.

'What are you gonna do about it, Weasley?' Eddie cackled, pulling Hermione's hair so hard that she whimpered.

'Don't do this, Eddie,' Ron replied, stepping forward.

'Don't come closer or I'll kill all of you!' Eddie yelled, his face twisted in madness.

'Please, Eddie,' Ron pleaded, stepping closer again.

'Avada Ked-,' Eddie shouted, his wand pressing into Hermione's head. Without thinking, Ron lunged across the room and threw himself at Eddie. Before Eddie could complete the curse, Ron wrestled him to the floor and tugged the wand from his hand.

'DAWKINS!' Ron yelled. Dawkins hurried over and shot a full body bind curse at Eddie. 'Thanks,' Ron panted as he got to his feet. Dawkins and the other Aurors moved forward and tied Eddie up, bundling out of the room. Ron wearily ran a hand through his hair and looked down at Hermione; she was crouched in the corner, shaking.

'Hey,' Ron said softly, smiling at her and sliding down the wall next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. 'You alright now?'

'Yeah,' she leaned into him and wiped her tears hurriedly from her eyes, 'thanks so much.'

'It's all right, I'd do anything for you,' Ron replied. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. 'By the way, I've asked my mum if you can stay at the Burrow until you find a place and she agreed. She said you can stay as long as you want.'

'T-that's great, thanks,' Hermione replied, 'I just can't b-believe I've been so stupid. You warned me and I always knew he had a d-dominant side to him.'

'Stop worrying, it's all in the past,' Ron said. They sat in silence for a moment, both immersed in their own thoughts before Ron spoke. 'When did the, you know, the a-abuse start?'

'Almost as soon as we left the wedding, he changed dramatically. He f-frightened me,' Hermione bowed her head as fresh tears threatened to leak from her puffy, red eyes.

'Don't cry, Hermione,' Ron said, hushing her. There was a bang from outside and Ron and Hermione got to their feet.

'Ron?' Dawkins' strode back into the room looking grave.

'Yeah, what's wrong?' Ron said, looking wary.

'Er,' Dawkins replied, 'that Eddie guy got a bit hard to handle and he grabbed Martin's wand.'

'And-,' Ron prompted.

'And he threatened to kill us all.'

'Where is he now?'

'Well, he's err, he's dead.'

'What, how, why?' Ron asked, flustered.

'We killed him,' Dawkins replied, fidgeting nervously, 'he was shooting curses off everywhere, we had to.'

'Don't worry,' Ron said patting him on the back and sighing, 'I suppose it's better that he's not in this world anyway. Do me a favour; get Martin to have someone pick up Devine. Could you also take Hermione to my parent's place please?'

'Yeah, sure,' Dawkins replied.

'Ron?' Hermione murmured, 'how did you get all this done?'

'We looked in Eddie. He has a dark past. He followed You-Know-Who but he wasn't actually a Death Eater. Dawkins also found out, through looking through his personal stuff, that Eddie was obsessed with you and he wanted you-,' Ron paused, eyeing Hermione uncertainly. 'But it doesn't matter about that now; my mum will be waiting, probably with a big mean.' Ron laughed nervously as Hermione smiled back at him.

'Err, Ron,' Hermione said, wringing her hands, 'I hope this doesn't sound like I'm, you know, overstepping a-any boundaries.' Ron looked at her.

'Go on?' He replied.

'Couldn't I, couldn't I stay with y-you?' Hermione said, nervously.

'Err, why?' Ron said, confused.

'It's just,' Hermione replied, looking up at him hesitantly, 'I feel safer when I'm with you, you know?' Ron gaped at her tactlessly before replying.

'Err, yeah. I'll j-just let mum know.' Ron said, scratching his head.

'Thanks, so much Ron. I really owe you,' Hermione said.

'No problem,' Ron laughed, 'it'll be nice having some company around. We'll just pack some of your things and g-get going.' Hermione smiled up at him before standing on tiptoe and pecking him swiftly on the cheek.

Even later that evening, Ron and Hermione where sat in Ron's apartment finishing off a Chinese take away.

'That was delicious,' Ron said, slumping back into his seat. Hermione laughed, cleaned up the rubbish and returned to the living room. Ron smiled at her, slowly she was returning back to the Hermione he knew and loved. She still twitched at every movement or flick of light but Ron was pleased to see a smile graze her face. Hermione sat down opposite him in a comfy armchair and closed her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke.

'Thank you so much, Ron,' she said, 'but I should have believed you in the first place.'

'It's all in the past, stop worrying about it,' Ron replied, looking over at her. He yawned, looked at his watched and turned back to Hermione. 'I think we should go bed now, it's getting late.'

'We?' Hermione replied, awkwardly.

'You know what I mean,' Ron laughed, blushing a little and getting to his feet. 'You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch.'

'No, I can't do that,' Hermione said, 'you've done enough for me.'

'Don't be silly, take my room,' Ron said, leading her down the hall, 'and stay as long as you want, it's nice having someone around.' He opened the door to his bedroom and followed Hermione as she entered the room. 'Here you go, will you be alright?' Ron said, Hermione nodded slowly and Ron turned to leave.

'Ron?' Hermione whispered as Ron's hand reached for the door handle.

'Yeah?' Ron replied.

'Could you, could y-you stay with me tonight?' Hermione said quietly, her brown eyes wide. Ron stopped and turned slowly to look at her.

'You w-want me to stay in here, with you, tonight?' Ron gulped, his ears turning scarlet. Hermione nodded.

'I wouldn't usually ask, but I j-just don't want to be alone tonight,' Hermione replied, looking nervously at her hands.

'Alright, yeah. I'll stay,' Ron said, 'just let me change into some pyjamas.' Hermione smiled nervously at him before he left the room. A few minutes later, Ron re-entered the room, Hermione was already lay in the bed, tucked up. Ron moved nervously to the side of the bed and sat down on a chair next to it. Hermione looked at him cautiously.

'Thanks, Ron,' she said, 'you don't know how much this means to me.'

'It's a pleasure,' Ron grinned at her, 'you should get some sleep though.' He sighed and let his head droop over the back of the chair.

'Are you comfortable there?' Hermione said, observing him.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Ron replied, opening a single eye and yawning.

'I hope this doesn't sound weird,' Hermione said, propping herself up on one elbow, 'but do you wanna, you know, sleep in this bed with me.'

'What?' Ron spluttered. Hermione laughed, it was music to Ron's ears.

'Not that way,' Hermione giggled, 'you're my friend. It's just you can't sleep in that chair and this bed is big enough for the both of us.'

'Err, yeah, ok.' Ron replied, Hermione moved over and Ron got in, pulling the covers over them. They lay in silence for a minute both cautious to get too close, however, before long Hermione's quiet sobs filled the room.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ron shuffled over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close as she cried into his chest.

'It's j-just,' Hermione wept, 'I've been so stupid. She snuggled closer to him as Ron cradled her.

'You're not stupid,' Ron said, 'stop putting yourself down. You were and still are better than that idiot. Leave it all in the past and move on with your life, that pathetic excuse for a man has gone now.' _Where did those words come from,_ Ron thought in amazement.

'You're right,' Hermione hiccupped. Ron hugged her tightly and stroked her hair gently. It was going to be a long night but strangely, Ron had never felt more complete.

_**(Thanks for reading; I would love to read some reviews so tell me what you think. Chapter six should be up soon. Beebbop.)**_


	6. I've Been Loving You Too Long

**(So, here is Chapter 6, sorry for the extremely long delay but enjoy! Characters belong to J.K Rowling and chapter titles belong to Otis Redding.)**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**I've Been Loving You Too Long**

The next morning Ron got up early and left Hermione sleeping the bed in order to make breakfast. He crept out of the room silently and shut the door. He set to work in the kitchen, his mother was right, Hermione needed a proper meal. He raided the fridge and waved his wand at a packet of bacon, causing the strips to flop into the frying pan. Minutes later the kitchen was abuzz with activity as Ron plated up the breakfasts. Carefully, he made his way back to the bedroom, now carrying a fully laden tray of delicious food. He opened the door and entered the room to find Hermione sat up in bed.

'Morning,' Ron said, walking up to the bed and handing Hermione her breakfast.

'Morning,' Hermione replied, taking her plate. 'This looks gorgeous, thanks.' Ron smiled and sat down on the chair next to the bed. They ate in silence before Hermione spoke.

'I best phone my parents, I'll need to move in there.'

'You don't!' Ron said, abruptly. Hermione stared at him, 'I mean, you can stay here, if you want?'

'But, Ron,' Hermione said, 'there's hardly any room here.'

'There's a spare room,' Ron replied, 'It's got a load of my junk in there because I haven't sorted it out yet.'

'I thought you wanted that room for an office?' Hermione asked, looking confused.

'Yeah, I did, but I wouldn't use an office, I just said that to please my mother,' Ron said, waving his fork and spilling some beans on his top. 'Listen, Hermione, we can sort the room out today, get you a bed to put in there and it can be your bedroom.' Ron sat up, his eyes bright with excitement.

'Are you sure?' Hermione said, nervously, 'I feel like I've suddenly pushed myself on you and I haven't been the greatest friend for the past year.'

'Hermione, we've been friends for years and look how many times I ruined our friendship, I've been a total idiot towards you in the past. Let's just put it to one side. We're just going to be roommates.'

'Ok, well if you're sure?' Hermione replied, slowly.

'I've never been more sure,' Ron smiled at her warmly.

'Great,' Hermione smiled back at him, 'and I'll pay half of the bills each month.' Ron shook his head, but Hermione stopped him, 'listen, Ron, you've done more than enough for me. As you just said, let's leave the past in the past.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Ron replied.

'Sorry if it sounds like I'm moaning,' Hermione said, apologetically.

'No, don't worry,' Ron said, holding up his hand, 'how about it then. We'll sort out the spare room and buy some stuff for it.'

'Yeah,' Hermione grinned, 'let's do it.' She scraped her plate clean, jumped up out of bed and took Ron's empty plate from him. 'I'll just go and get washed up.' Ron smiled as he watched her bounce out of the room.

Later that day Ron and Hermione where sat in the spare room sorting through Ron's boxes.

'You've not got much stuff?' Hermione said, 'just a load of comic books.'

'I know,' Ron laughed, 'my mum didn't want me to throw them away but she didn't want them clogging up the house.'

'We'll need to find a place for them,' Hermione said, 'how about that bookshelf in your room?'

'Good idea, it's looking a bit bare,' Ron said. He picked up the comics and dumped them in a box. 'I'll just take these to my room and while I'm thinking, we'll need to get some of your stuff from your old house.'

'Yeah,' Hermione replied, quietly. Ron stopped and looked back at her.

'Are you alright?' Ron asked.

'I'm fine, it's probably a good thing that we can clear it out,' Hermione replied, 'get rid of the bad memories and move on.'

'Don't worry about it; we'll clear it out really quickly.' Ron smiled warmly.

'Thanks, Ron,' Hermione said, before Ron left the room. An hour passed and the spare room was completely empty. Ron and Hermione stood proudly in the middle of the room, admiring their work.

'Are you ok with the décor?' Ron asked.

'It's great,' Hermione replied, looking around. 'It's quite big, isn't it?'

'Same size as mine,' Ron said, crossing his arms, 'shall we go back to your old house, pick up your stuff and go shopping for furniture?'

'Sounds like a plan to me,' Hermione replied, smiling up at him, 'just let me get my coat and keys.'

Hermione faltered as she put the key in the front door. She took a deep breath and pushed it, causing it to creak as it slowly opened. She shivered as she stepped over the threshold, Ron close behind her. She led him down the hall and into the main bedroom. Ron's mouth gaped as he entered the dinghy room. In the centre of the room was a rickety bed, a small window, whose curtains were hanging down as if pulled, threw light on the ragged carpet.

'How did you ever sleep in here?' Ron asked, looking around bewildered.

'I didn't,' Hermione muttered quietly. She skirted her way around the bed and pulled open a drawer. 'Could you pass me that box please, Ron?'

'Sure,' Ron replied hurriedly, passing her the box. 'I'll help you, which drawers are yours?'

'Those over there, thanks,' Hermione replied, chucking her clothes into the box. Ron crouched down and slid a drawer open only to find a stash of Hermione's underwear. Immediately, Ron's ears turned scarlet and his palms began getting sweaty.

'Er, Hermione,' Ron stuttered, 'you better sort this drawer out?'

'Why?' Hermione asked, looking up puzzled.

'It's all your, er, your underwear,' Ron replied, averting his eyes. Hermione laughed and Ron looked at her in surprise.

'Okay,' Hermione giggled, 'but they won't bite, here throw them over.'

'W-what?' Ron gasped.

'Throw them into that box,' Hermione replied, still giggling she pointed at the box on the bed. Ron stared for a moment before quickly plunging his hands into the drawer and chucking them into the box as fast as he could. Within seconds, the drawer was empty. Ron climbed to his feet and looked over at Hermione who was still sorting through her clothes. Ron smiled and suddenly a thought struck him, over these last few days he and Hermione hadn't argued once. Hermione looked up at him and caught Ron smiling.

'What are you smiling about?' She asked, standing up.

'Oh,' Ron started, 'I just, er, realised that we haven't argued for ages.'

'Why,' Hermione asked, smiling, 'do you want to?'

'No,' Ron laughed, crossing his arms, 'I'm really liking things between us at the moment. Especially after all that happened with you and that idiot-,' Ron stopped talking as he caught Hermione's dark and guilty expression. 'Er, I'm sorry, shall we take these boxes back to mine, I mean ours.' Ron laughed nervously and Hermione responded by smiling back at him.

'Yeah, that's a good idea. Here, I'll grab these two boxes,' Hermione said, she moved to pick up a box piled high with her possessions.

'Okay,' Ron picked up the last few boxes and waved his wand. The boxes vanished. 'Before we go, I want to say sorry for bringing that whole thing up.'

'Don't apologise, Ron' Hermione replied, 'I should be apologising to you. You warned me and I just shot you down like some evil bitch. You've done loads for me and I really, really appreciate it. You are truly a great friend.' She waved her wand as well, causing the boxes she was carrying to vanish. She straightened up and smiled at Ron.

'Okay,' Ron replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'It's all in the past. Now, I believe we still have a bed to buy.'

That evening, Ron and Hermione where sat in the living. Ron was clicking through the television channels in amazement while Hermione watched in amusement. While they had been out shopping, Hermione had suggested buying a television. Ron had scoffed at first, but after Hermione had dragged him inside to look, he bought the biggest one on sale.

'Muggles are brilliant, how can they do all this without magic,' Ron said, stopping to watch a show hosted by a man in a lady's wig and clothing.

'What's this?' He asked.

'Blankety Blank,' Hermione replied.

'Who's she or he?' Ron asked looking puzzled.

'Lily Savage,' Hermione giggled.

'Merlin, she looks manly,' Ron said.

'It's really a man dressed as a woman, Lily Savage is a stage name.'

'Why would he wanna dress like a woman?' Ron asked, curiously.

'For a laugh, he's from around here, just across the water,' Hermione said, 'my mum loves him.'

'Have you spoken to your parents?' Ron asked, switching the television off.

'Yeah, they're pleased to see me back on my feet,' Hermione smiled. 'I'm going to have tea with them next week and you've just reminded me, mum said you can come too. They're both very fond of you.'

'Yeah, if there's food involved count me in,' Ron smiled. Hermione laughed as Ron yawned and clambered to his feet. 'I'm going to bed now.'

'Yes, me too. It's been a long day,' Hermione replied. She followed Ron down the hallway, turning off the light in the living room. She reached her bedroom and turned to Ron. 'Thanks again, for everything.'

'Not a problem, it's nice to have some company.' Ron replied, he leant against the door frame and surveyed Hermione. 'I just hope you're alright.'

'You know what?' Hermione said, looking up at him. 'I've never felt happier.' Ron smiled at her again.

'Neither have I,' Ron replied. They looked at each other for a moment and Ron felt as though his heart was swelling in his chest. He wanted to take her in his arms, right here, right now and tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to let her know that he was the one for her and that he would treat her right. He wanted to assure her that he would never leave her side again. But he was Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley had never been good at words. He shook himself mentally and added, 'by the way. Ginny is desperate to see you so her and Harry are going to visit tomorrow.'

'I'll look forward to it,' she smiled at him sleepily.

'Me too, goodnight,' Ron replied, he leant forward before quickly stopping himself and giving her a small, embarrassed wave.'

'Goodnight, Ron.' She stopped in the doorway for a moment looking intently at him. Ron stared at her in confusion, before she reached forward and hugged him. Ron gave her a gentle squeeze and let her go. She smiled again at him before entering her bedroom. Ron stood outside for a moment, his mind racing, then he turned and entered his own room. As he climbed into bed, he realised just how much he loved Hermione. He loved everything about her, the enjoyed the fact he could make her laugh. He loved having those stupid, little arguments with her. He loved being in her company. He rolled over so that he was facing the wall dividing their two bedrooms. He wanted to call out to her and show her how much he loved her. Memories of their times together whizzed through his mind's eye. He was glad that the nutter, Edward Devine, was out of her life but was he a bit over hopeful that something could happen between them. He remembered the other night when she had called him a friend. Was that as far as it could go? Sure, they had kissed, once, but that could have been her emotions in the heat of the battle. What, if after that kiss, Hermione realised that he, Ron, wasn't the one for her? If he was being honest, the thought scared him. Could he live like this forever, with Hermione in the next room? What if she brought home boyfriends? Could he cope or would he act like the jealous prat he was in his fourth year? But what about that hug just then? Maybe that meant something? He was going to have to talk to Harry! With many different, contrasting thoughts and feelings running through his head, Ron fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**(And that was Chapter Six, please tell me what you think. Thanks, Beebbop!)**


End file.
